csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flamie
|} Jegor "flamie" Wasiljew (ur. 5 grudnia 1997) jest rosyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Natus Vincere. Drużyny *201?-??-?? — 2013-??-?? - 35px|Rosja b.s3x *2013-??-?? — 2013-??-?? - 35px|Rosja KAWAIIMEGU *201?-??-?? — 2014-??-?? - 35px|Rosja USSR Team *2014-??-?? — 2015-01-14 - 35px|Ukraina dAT Team *2015-01-14 — 2015-03-16 - 35px|Ukraina HellRaisers *2015-03-17 — nadal - 35px|WNP Natus Vincere Historia *Pierwsza drużyna flamie'go nosiła nazwę b.s3x. 2014 *'27 lipca 2014' - flamie razem ze składem dAT Team: 30px|Rosja WorldEdit, 30px|Rosja ub1que, 30px|Ukraina bondik oraz 30px|Ukraina B1ad3 dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. 2015 *'14 stycznia 2015' - flamie oraz 30px|Kazachstan AdreN opuścili drużynę dAT Team i dołączyli do HellRaisers. *'16 marca 2015' - flamie opuścił drużynę HellRaisers, a już następnego dnia dołączył do Natus Vincere za starixa. *'1 listopada 2015' - flamie razem ze składem Natus Vincere zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015, przegrywając z drużyną 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs wynikiem 0:2. *'22 listopada 2013' - flamie razem ze składem Natus Vincere zwyciężył w turnieju Intel Extreme Masters X - San Jose, wygrywając z drużyną 35px|Dania Team SoloMid wynikiem 2:0. *flamie zajął 14. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2016 *'3 kwietnia 2016' - flamie razem ze składem Natus Vincere zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju MLG Major Championship: Columbus, przegrywając z drużyną 35px|Brazylia Luminosity Gaming wynikiem 0:2. *'17 kwietnia 2016' - flamie razem ze składem Natus Vincere zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016, przegrywając z drużyną 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 0:2. *flamie zajął 12. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. Osiągnięcia '35px|Rosja USSR Team' *Pierwsze miejsce EMS One: Katowice 2014 - Regionalne finały WNP (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce SLTV ProSeries IX (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Voronezh Cup 2014 (2014) '35px|Ukraina DAT Team' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Europejskie finały kwalifikacyjne (2014) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 8 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Rising League (2014) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I Europe (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce MCS Open Season 1 Finals (2015) '35px|Ukraina HellRaisers' *Trzecie miejsce Assembly Winter 2015 (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) '35px|WNP Natus Vincere' *5/6 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII (2015) *Czwarte miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Last Chance (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League I (2015) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity Masters Spring 2 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 (2015) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *7 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europe (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT 2015 Stage 2 Finals (2015) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 7: Professional (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 1 (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Counter Pit League (2015) *Trzecie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gaming Paradise 2015 (2015) *7/8 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) '35px|Rosja Rosja' *Pierwsze miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *3/4 miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|WNP Natus Vincere' *Drugie miejsce Azubu Showmatch 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *7/8 miejsce CEVO Season 8 Professional Finals (2015) *Trzecie miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X San Jose (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV: Europa (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: Finały (2015) *3/4 miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV Finals (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2016 (2016) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce GAMEKIT Counter Pit League Season 2 - Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *5/6 miejsce HTC 1vs1 Invitational by PGL (2016) *10 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *5 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Adrenaline Open Cyber Cup - Showmatch (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *3/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Wild Wild Bootcamp - Show match 1 (2016) *1/2 miejsce Wild Wild Bootcamp - Show match 2 (2016) '35px|Brazylia GingaKapuera' *Pierwsze miejsce Wild Wild Bootcamp - Show match 3 (2016) '35px|WNP Natus Vincere' *13/16 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 (2016) *8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *9/10 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *SLTV StarSeries XII Finals: flamie vs. EnVyUs *Flamie vs. EnVyUs *SLTV StarSeries XII Finals: flamie vs. EnVyUs #2 *World Championships 2015: flamie vs. France *SLTV StarSeries XIII Finals: flamie vs. FlipSid3 *SLTV StarSeries XII Finals: flamie vs. TSM *Hitbox Arena Championship 2: Flamie vs London Conspiracy *SL i-League StarSeries XIV Finals: flamie vs. Luminosity *flamie vs. Tyloo - DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 *flamie vs. Astralis - SL i-League StarSeries Season 2 Finals Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px Kategoria:Rosyjscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi